


Sueños.

by notalady



Series: Arya x Gendry week [4]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 11:12:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2022960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notalady/pseuds/notalady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Día 4:<br/>Sueño: imágenes en la mente de una persona mientras duerme.<br/>Los sueños de Gendry van cambiando según sus experiencias, anhelos y vivencias.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sueños.

**Author's Note:**

> Pensé en no seguir haciendo fics para esta semana, pero bueno, aquí estoy otra vez.  
> No ha quedado muy bien, pero espero que lo disfruten.  
> Las críticas constructivas son muy apreciadas.

 

  Los sueños de Gendry cambiaban junto con sus esperanzas y aspiraciones.  
  Alguna vez, cuando apenas era un niño y su madre acababa de morir,  soñaba con volver a ver su cabello rubio o su rostro con sus suaves y tristes rasgos, o quizás oírla cantar, incluso se enojaba con él y no había momento en que se sintiera tan feliz, pero cuando despertaba estaba solo otra vez y su madre no cantaba, ni lo observaba con tanta adoración que él se sentía bien con tan solo una mirada.  
  A los diez años, soñaba con tener una familia, en sus sueños nunca estaba solo, tenía a su madre, a un padre que lucía como él y había un pequeño bebé, pero eso volvía a esfumarse cuando abría los ojos.  
  A los doce años soñaba con convertirse el mejor herrero de Poniente, hacía que el acero sonase como una canción y luego lo forjaba tan increíblemente que todos los caballeros deseaban comprarlo, luego todo comenzaba a ser borroso, las sonrisas se desvanecían de a poco y él estaba en su dura cama, solo y desilusionado.  
  Y cuando tenía catorce solo soñaba con convertirse en un caballero, con luchar en grandes batallas, defendiendo a los inocentes y combatiendo las injusticias con su martillo de guerra, entonces, su doncella se acercaba y lo miraba con admiración en sus ojos grises, Arya lo besaba en la mejilla y luego le susurraba cuánto lo quería antes de desvanecerse rápidamente cuando los gritos de algún caballero de la Hermandad lo despertaban.  
  Sus sueños, luego de que Arya fuera secuestrada por El Perro se tornaron cada vez más sombríos, en ellos pasaba un cuchillo de extremo a extremo en la garganta del hombre y trataba de rescatarla, pero ella estaba herida, le habían hecho daño y cuando él trataba de sostenerla Arya se desvanecía de entre sus brazos.  
  —Yo podría haber sido tu familia —decía ella antes de alejarse.  
  —Arry...  
  Y se despertaba gritando con lágrimas en sus ojos, sus sueños se habían transformado en pesadillas.  
  La noche en que ella había regresado había sido la más feliz en la vida de Gendry, había perdido a su familia dos veces, una de ellas por su culpa e iba a recuperarla. En la oscuridad, su sueño de una familia había regresado, ahora él era el padre que sostenía a un niño entre sus brazos y miraba a Arya mientras ella le cantaba a un bebé con ojos grises, luego todo volvía a desaparecer tan rápido como había llegado.  
  Los años pasaron, la confianza volvía a existir entre ellos y otros sentimientos eran parte de su relación ahora, cada día era una sorpresa y aquello traía felicidad para ambos.  
  Una noche, Gendry soñaba con una familia otra vez, sus sueños estaban llenos de esperanza y alegría otra vez. En su sueño, era un caballero que sostenía a Arya entre sus brazos y por nada en el mundo la dejaba ir, le susurraba cuánto la quería y ella le respondía de la misma forma, cuando la noche caía eran solo ellos dos, se acariciaban y se amaban durante horas, acabando sudorosos y enredados entre las pieles que los cubrían.  
  Esta vez, cuando despertaba nada se desvanecía como la niebla en un día de fulgurante sol.  
  Arya seguía entre sus brazos, él recuperaba a su familia y todo se sentía mil veces mejor que en cualquiera de sus sueños.

**Author's Note:**

> Creo que todos han sido muy felices, quizás necesito comenzar a dejarlos tristes o asesinarlos kgñrktñ.


End file.
